Ancient Love
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi YXY Yugi is just a happy teenager, when he and some friends go the museum to see a new Egyptian exhibit he becomes infastnated of exhibit's only mummy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Ancient Love  
  
by Yami Yugi  
  
Prologue  
  
5 thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, a young pharaoh was mummified alive, a reason that reminds a mystery. His golden Millennium Puzzle put the young pharaoh in a deep sleep, preserving the body until an innocence soul would touch the item to waken the young pharaoh.  
5 thousand years later, a group of archaeologists found the young pharaoh's tomb, and after studding his mummified body and the artifacts they were sold them to the Japanese Museum's Egyptian exhibition. This is where our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Ancient Love  
  
by Yami Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi Mouto shouted as he headed outside to meet his friend Ryou and his twin brother Bakura "Me, Ryou, and Bakura are going to the museum to see that new Egyptian exhibit!"  
"Have a good time!" his grandpa said with a smile as he watches Yugi leave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three teens arrived at the museum and went straight to the Egyptian exhibit. As Bakura and Ryou admired the artifacts of gold and other stuff, Yugi walked around the room. He stopped dead in his tracks in front of an open mummy case. He stared in aw at the mummy inside. He then spies something golden hidden under the wrappings, a golden eye pier at him from the middle of the mummy. That's odd; he thought I wonder what that is?  
Just as Yugi ponders some more, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turns around to see Ryou smiling at him. "Sorry about that Yugi." He said.  
"That's okay," Yugi said as he looked back at mummy "Hey, Ryou."  
"Yes?"  
"You can read Egyptian right, since you and Bakura are decedents of some?" Yugi asked.  
"A little, why?"  
"Can you tell me this mummy name is, since it's on the case anyway?"  
Ryou nodded and took a close look at it, being careful not to go over the ropes that separated the visitors and the mummy. "Ahh." he started "its saids the mummy was once a young pharaoh, by the name of Yu-Gi-Oh."  
"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Yugi asked.  
Ryou nodded. "Also means 'King of Games'." He said.  
Pretty soon, Bakura came up to them to see what they were looking at. He stopped dead in his tracks when he too saw the golden eye. He smiled evilly to himself. There it is, I'm sure of it. The Millennium Puzzle, our ancient family been trying to steel for quite some time. He thought and I have found it. Well my twin brother's little friend, Yugi, found it. But no matter, I can use him when we come back her tonight. "Hey you two," he said with a smile "It's getting late so we better be going."  
"Awww but, Bakura." The two started to protest.  
"No buts." He said with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the three boys head back to the game shop, Bakura whispered in Yugi's ear, "Meet me after dark in the ally behind the shop, I got something I want to show you."  
"Okay." Yugi said softly and kind of confused in way Bakura hadn't said it out loud, or asked Ryou to come.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Yugi snuck out of his room and into the ally behind his Grandpa's shop where Bakura was waiting for him. "So," he started "what do you want to show me."  
Bakura smiled and shook his head. "Not here, Yugi," he said "What I want to show you, is something I couldn't bring with me, so you have to fallow me." Yugi was once again confused but decided what could go wrong, and fallowed Bakura.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
But of course something was wrong when Yugi found himself in front of the museum, and little Yugi realizes what Bakura had in mind. "Are you crazy!" Yugi shouted at him as he saw Bakura picking the lock "You.I. Will get in trouble!" Bakura just laughs as he opens the door and pulls the both of them inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi soon found him self in the Egyptian exhibit looking at the mummy of Yu-Gi-Oh again. Bakura opens the glass case that had protected the mummy. He looks at Yugi and gives him a smile. "See that golden eye Yugi?" he said, "I want you to grab it okay, and if you do I'll promise I'll get all the blame." Yugi sighed and had no choice. He started to reach for the golden eye, just as his fingers though it, it and the mummy glowed bright gold color. Bakura and Yugi backed off, covering their eyes from the light. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**Ancient Love  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 2**

Soon the light died down, Yugi still had his eyes covered, when he heard Bakura shouted and he heard a deep voice saying, "You're not the innocence one that had awaked me." Yugi uncovered his eyes to see a young man, holding Bakura up in the air by his shirt. The young man's crimson eyes glared at Bakura. Yugi then notice that form the neck down, the man was cover with the mummy's wrappings. Hanging around the young man's neck was a golden upside down pyramid. What surprise Yugi the most was the young man had that same hair as him expect more blond was jetting up into the mess of black and red. But also, for a 5 thousand year old mummy, the Pharaoh looked like he had just woken up for one night sleep, and still looks to be around 17 years of age.

Yugi walked slowly up next to the young man and gently tug on the Egyptian-type pants he was wearing. "P-Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh?" Yugi asked with a gulp.

The Pharaoh looked down at him with his crimson eyes. At first he was glaring at Yugi with them, but then they turn soft as he let go of Bakura. Bakura dropped on the floor hard on his rear. "Ow!" Bakura said "That hurt."

"So," the Pharaoh started with a smile "It is you with the innocence soul that has awaken me." Yugi at first couldn't say anything, but blushed. For some odd reason he liked the ancient Pharaoh. The Pharaoh, still smiling, patted Yugi on the head and then started to look around the room slowly and quite confused. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Y-You're at Domino's History Museum," Yugi started "Domino, Japan."

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi with confused questioning eyes. "Japan?" he asked.

Suddenly a young woman wearing some Egyptian clothing walked into the room with some guards. She spies Bakura on the ground, then looked at the guards. "Arrest that young man." She said calmly as she pointed to Bakura "And take him out of here."

"Yes Miss Isis." Said one of the guards as he and other guard grabbed Bakura.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted, "Let me go!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh looked and saw them. Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh pulled Yugi protectly behind him as he glares at the woman and the guards. The woman who was called Iris smiled at them. "Don't worry, Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh," she said as she slowly near them as the guards took Bakura out of the room "I'm in no danger of you or your young friend there."

Yu-Gi-Oh glared at her still. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Isis Ishtar," she said "I'm the curator of this exhibit. My family, the Ishtars, have been waiting for the time for you to awaken."

"How long I was asleep?" Yu-Gi-Oh asked.

"For five thousand years, you highness." Isis said.

"Five thousand years...." Yugi said softly in aw, still behind the Pharaoh.

Isis came over and kneed in front of Yugi. "What your name little one?" she asked.

"Y-Yugi Mouto."

_Yugi Mouto,_ Yu-Gi-Oh thought, as he looked down at the little teen _what a nice name for someone as cute as him._

Isis smiled at Yugi. "You were properly wondering what all this about, huh?" she asked. Yugi nodded slowly, and Isis smiled again. "Lets all head to my place and I will tell all." She said, she notices the uncertain look Yu-Gi-Oh was giving her "Don't worry, your highness. Nothing will happen to you or to little Yugi here, I promise."

Yu-Gi-Oh sighed. "Very well." He said. Isis smiled and started to walk off. Yu-Gi-Oh sighed and slowly started to fallow with Yugi fallowing behind him.

* * *

Soon they arrived at Isis' place, and once they had gotten in a teenage boy with long blond hair, and a deep tan greeted them. He stared at Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh wide eyed, then looked at Isis. "Wow sis!" he said excited "He's awake now!"

Isis laughed a bit. "Yes Malik," she said then looked at Yu-Gi-Oh and Yugi, she had notice Yu-Gi-Oh giving the other boy a look "Your highness, Yugi, this is my little brother Malik."

"Hi." Yugi said with a smile. Yu-Gi-Oh just nodded a hello.

"Malik," Isis started "Go get the cloths."

The boy, Malik, nodded. "Yes sis." He said as he left to get what his sister asked him. Yu-Gi-Oh raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh sat near the window, just looking at the dark starry sky. He was now wearing an outfit made out of black leather, his Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck now on a chain instead of the rope. Yugi sat on the couch looking up at Isis. "So," Yugi started "You were going to explain all this."

Isis, who sat on the chair across him, smiled. "Yes," she said, "I did say that didn't I." She clears her trough. "Five thousand years ago," she started "there was a special dynasty in Egypt called the Yu-Gi-Oh Dynasty. In this dynasty had powerful and kind hearted pharaohs all named Yu-Gi-Oh."

"All of them?" Yugi asked "But how, why?" He looked over at Yu-Gi-Oh, who was still looking up at the night sky. He looked back at Iris. "If that so, then what of...?"

"Oh," Isis said, knowing what Yugi was going to asked, as she looked over at Yu-Gi-Oh "You highness?" Yu-Gi-Oh looked over at her with this questioning look on his face. "Yugi wants to know of your true name, before you became pharaoh." She said.

Yu-Gi-Oh got this deep look of thought on his face. "It had been so long," he started slowly "I've so use to be called Yu-Gi-Oh..." He then smiled. "Yami," he said, "My true name was Yami."

Isis smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you your highness." She said as she looked at Yugi "Shall I go on?" Yugi nodded slowly, Iris smiled. "Very well," she said "As I was saying all the pharaohs were called Yu-Gi-Oh because of the special power they had."

"Special power?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded. "Shadow magic," she said, "they had to know that knowledge in order to play the Shadow Games."

"Shadow magic? Shadow Games?" Yugi asked confused.

"Shadow Games..." Isis started, trying the right way to explain to Yugi, and then she knew "Well the Shadow Games are kind of like the card game Duel Monsters, but using real monsters, magic, and traps. Back in ancient Egypt, not many people knew how to play cause the game was quite dangerous, cause who ever loses would die. The pharaohs of this dynasty were quite good at the games, that's why all of them were called Yu-Gi-Oh, the King of Games."

"But if so why did Yu... I mean Yami, was mummified?" Yugi asked.

Isis just sighed. "No one really knows," she started, "And I don't he doesn't even remember."

"But what I don't get, if he's was mummified, why isn't he...?" Yugi asked.

Isis smiled. "It's his Millennium Puzzle, it protected and preserving his body until someone with an innocence soul to awaken him." she said.

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked confused "What's that?"

Isis pointed to the puzzle hanging around Yami's neck. "See that up side down golden pyramid?" she asked, Yugi nodded, "That's the Millennium Puzzle."


End file.
